


The Boy Next Door

by Carmenlire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Ghost Magnus Bane, Kid Magnus Bane, M/M, Week 3: The Boy Next Door, kid Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: Alec’s frowning when he hears a tapping sound. It’s insistent but when he looks over at the house they share a lawn with, a curtain falls back into place startlingly quick.Intrigued, he stands up and starts toward the neighbor's house. He doesn’t notice the weeds are overgrown in what was once lush flower beds or thefor salesign in the front yard.





	The Boy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> The Boy Next Door

It’s a clear summer day, the oppressive heat making Alec wish this new house had a swimming pool. Maybe everything wouldn’t suck, then. 

He’s just so bored and he’s _mad_. He’s mad he had to leave his best friend Jace behind and that his parents are always fighting and he has a sinking suspicion it’s all his fault even though he’s been trying his best to be good.

Alec’s frowning when he hears a tapping sound. It’s insistent but when he looks over at the house they share a lawn with, a curtain falls back into place startlingly quick.

Intrigued, Alec stands up and starts toward the neighbor's house. He doesn’t notice the weeds are overgrown in what was once lush flower beds or the _for sale_ sign in the front yard.

He knocks on the front door but it’s already open. “Hello?”

“Hi.” As Alec’s eyes adjust, he looks over to a doorway to see a little boy about his age.

Taking his cue from what he’d seen grown-ups do, Alec holds out his hand. “My name is Alexander Lightwood but my sister calls me Alec. What’s yours?”

The boy looks unsure for a moment, looking between Alec’s eyes and his outstretched hand before slowing reaching his own out.

“Magnus,” he offers with a tentative smile, one Alec returns with a grin.

In the next second, they’re both gasping as Alec’s hand goes through Magnus’s.

Their eyes fly up to each other’s as Alec breathes out an awed, “_Woah_. What was that?”

“I’m a ghost,” Magnus says simply. When he turns around, his eyes have changed from deep brown to gold. They remind Alec of the cat that used to hang around their apartment building.

Thinking about it for a minute, Alec supposes it doesn’t really change anything and he doesn’t want to make Magnus feel bad.

“Cool,” he says with a little smile, taking a slow step forward.

Magnus looks surprised but also hopeful as he takes a step toward Alec. “Really?”

“Of course. We can still talk and see each other. We can still be friends even if I can’t shake your hand.”

He’s happy when Magnus replies, “I’d like that, Alexander.”

Alec likes when Magnus says his full name. It’s different than when his mom says it when she’s mad at him. It sounds right coming from Magnus.

Before they can say anything else, Alec hears his parents calling him. He spares enough time to throw an apologetic smile Magnus’s way before he’s rushing out, “Sorry, I’ve got to go. My parents are looking for me and I don’t want to make them mad.”

Magnus’s eyes widen like he knows what it’s like to have an angry parent after him. “I hope I see you again.”

“Duh! We’re friends now,” Alec says, leaving without a backwards glance.

He doesn’t see the way Magnus lights up at his words. It’s been decades since he had a friend, after all, and he has a good feeling about Alec.


End file.
